Shadow Wolves
This is where you roleplay as your Shade Pack wolves. The Wolves United (Pack Life) A gray wolf eyed Shade Pack's leader suspicously from a distance, his fur bristling. "I loved you... and now we will have pups, even if it's by force...," he growled. Dawn Before Dusk 21:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Shincha rested her eyes gently when her ears flickered. She growled. Something was coming up behind her. Oh well. The gray wolf prowled forward. An eerie glow enamated from his fur. "Let us have pups... in less than a day. As much as I wish, Star Pack please hear my pleads..." he whispered. The glow went red. "Yes, oh thank you Star Pack, may I hunt with you in the Afterlife." he thanked. Shincha closed her eyes again in rest before she felt something or someone grab her by the scruff and press against her fur. Something injected inside of her, she felt movement inside her. She pricked her ears again and opened and she turned her head slightly to look at whatever was doing this. "Esplei!" she snapped, trying to move her body to attack him. "I loved you, Shincha, but you never wanted pups with me. I don't care-we'll have them anyways." he barked angrily, withdrawing painfully and repeating the mating process. "What... are... you... doing?" she gasped out. He pressed against her fur and licked her cheek. "Calm, love, or I'll have to put a love spell on you." he murmured. "No!" she shrieked, standing up. He still clung on, mating her again until her legs got wobbly and heavy and she shrank down again. "Love, your pups are coming. Let's mate again." he barked cheerfully. She stood up again, birthing the pups as he mated her. "What is wrong with you, you mange-wolf!" she snapped. He still did it. Dawn Before Dusk 00:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) "Shincha, are you aw-WHOA!" Inu barked in shock. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) "I'm Fine, really, I am." she barked, curling up into a small ball with her pups suckling and her belly heavy with more. "I just need rest. Also, can you arrange a border check to make sure Esplei is not still around here? That mange-wolf will pay!" she added. Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 12:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) "I will," Inu responded. He headed back outside and quickly started forming border patrols. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sea trotted over to Shincha. "Here's a hare for you." she panted, wagging her tail. "Still warm." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 18:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ocean came back into camp with a few hares. "Inu, what happened while I was gone?" he asked through the hares. "I don't want to say," Inu barked. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 19:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Curve and Star bounced around while Bruin sat away from everyone. "What are their names?" Curve asked. "When can they play with us?" Star pounced on Curve. Bruin then asked the big question. "Where did they come from?" WildStorm23 20:30, June 14, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 Sea winced. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 21:11, June 14, 2011 (UTC) "They're Shincha and my pups, okay? I didn't want to say because I'd make a bad father, but..." Inu barked in shame ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Shincha licked the 3 pups. "Tibaan." she barked. Tibaan was the little brown brute (male wolf). "Luciellia." she barked. Luciellia would be the silver-pink fae (female wolf). "And this one's Luka." she barked. Luka would be the tiny blonde-furred fae. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 17:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sea gazed at the pups, distrust lighting her gaze. "Pups make everyone soft." she snarled. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 19:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) "Pups mean new guards and hunters. Without them, we are nothing," Ocean barked. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 19:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) They're no use when they're juvenile. 'Aww, what cuties!' They get into trouble and wolves who have nothing to do with it have to compensate." she barked. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 20:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) "Pups can't grow up otherwise. We're all once fun-loving pups before hunters or guards," Ocean pointed out. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sea stalked off. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 21:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) "Hey, come back here, Sea!" Shinchan snapped. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 22:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) "Make me!" Sea growled over her shoulder. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 22:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Willows padded over, in a better mood then some of the others. "So Shincha, have you decided what they would be? Sanders was wondering if any of them would be brawlers. WildStorm23 23:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 (AnschXLuka?) Ansch nuzzled the pups. "They're cute!" Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) (Er-maybe. I dunno yet.) Shincha blinked. "I dunno." she barked. "Depends on how their personalities will be and how they develop. However, since they opened their eyes and ears early, I can make out an early idea. Tibaan acts smart, but seems selfish towards his siblings, and being the only male in the litter, he seems like a brawler to me. Luciellia seemingly protects Luka, and acts like its nessecary to conserve milk, so she will most likely become a Camp Guard. Luka acts very brave. She'll be a hunter probably, but when I die, I hope Inu picks her as Moon Successor to the Leader, as I just have this strange feeling she'll be very-er-important." she added. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 21:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ansch smiled. "I like her. She's got spirit." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) (Okay, changed my mind. They can be mates.) Just as Ansch said that, Luka had stirred and wriggled around onto her back, locking her gaze in Ansch's eyes, like some kind of strange connection had just happened. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) (Ok.) Ansch blinked. He had just felt a connection, a small pull, tugging him toward Luka. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Inu nodded. "I may as well figure out who's going to be my successor when I die," he agreed. Then he sighed. "But I wish some she-wolf would like me." ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Sea steeled down near a patch of clover and glared. Her gaze shifted to Inu, and her ears went hot. ''He's kinda handsome... ''Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 16:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) "Willows, Star and Curve got in some brambles. I have a feeling Bruin is behind this." Sanders padded up and licked his mate on the ear. "You might need to go super-pup mother on them!" WildStorm23 22:44, June 17, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 Ansch grinned. "It seems Bruin is behind everything these days!" Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 04:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) "Shall I go fetch them?" Ocean asked. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 23:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) "No, I'll deal with him later." Sanders said. "Right now, Willows is just going to deal with getting the brambles out." WildStorm23 23:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 "Okay," Ocean muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 00:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Star came running past, then Curve came. "Hi Sanders!" They both said. WildStorm23 10:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 "Where is your brother, Bruin?" Sanders asked. "Oh, he just went into the forest, muttering the word 'Esplei'. What a creeper!" Star replied. "Who is Esplei?" Curve asked. WildStorm23 10:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 Inu shrugged. "I don't remember the name too well," he admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) "Shincha, should we just let him find this 'Esplei' wolf, or should we go find Bruin?" Sanders asked. WildStorm23 23:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 "Get Bruin-Esplei is a dangerous wolf with this wierd disease. If he sees a fae wolf, he will grab her and mate her. And then after he mates, of course, you'll be stuck in a tie, but his lasts an hour, and then you have the pups." Mew Mew Sakura! 20:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "I'll go get the runt," Inu decided, padding out of camp. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "It mystifies me how you know this Shincha!" Sanders said suspiciously. WildStorm23 21:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "I guess Esplei must be a former pack member, right?" Ocean guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 21:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG